Kamen Rider Decade X Power Rangers Samurai
by Microtoa
Summary: They finished the Shinkenger's world but can they go to next world with no Riders? The next world is about the Samurai Rangers but this time Tsukasa is going to fix it and Kaitou stole the Squidzoid but can they do the same thing in Shinkenger's world? Find out and Read it
1. The Same World as Shinkengers

Kamen Rider Decade X Power Rangers Samurai

**Previous on Kamen Rider Decade... We're in the world with no Riders. You're the destroyer. You help or not. And the next world will start now.**

Before long when Kivala hits the old man for not making cookies face as her. He hit the chain to the picture frame and it shows the next world and then they notice. Yuusuke said, "Huh, I thought we finished with that world." Tsukasa looked and noticed and said, "Well looked again. This time there are no servants." Natsumi said, "So does that mean we're in another world with no riders?" Tsukasa smirked and said, "Yeah but remember when we went to the America world of Dragon Knight it was different. " Yuusuke said, "Then this is an alternate world of Shinkengers?" Tsukasa said, "Yep, and I know what treasure is Kaito going to steal."

During the time before Emily's birthday. Antonio went outside to check on the mail, "Well let's see what's in here?" He looked and then notice something who's at his cooler. It was Kaito who took his Squidzoid and said, "Finally this time the Origami is now mine." Antonio was surprised and said to him, "My squidzoid! Who are you?" Kaito showed him the card and said, "You can say that I'm a passing through kamen rider." Antonio was confused, "Huh, Kamen rider? What is that?" Kaito smirked and said, "Well see ya!" Then he jumped off and Antonio said, "Hey! Come back here!" He followed Kaito and then when Tsukasa went out of the photo studio he changed into a Photographer. While that happen Bulk and Spike were looking, "Hey uncle what can we do?" Bulk answered, "Let's continue with the samurai but how?" And then they saw and Asian guy and then he change in a suit.

Bulk was surprised, "Whoa! Spike, look at that guy. He changed!" He said, "Yes, uncle I can see that." Bulk said, "Do you know what this means?" Spike said, "That we can ask him to take pictures of us?" BUlk said, "No! It means that he's a samurai we can asked him to teach us that." Spike said, "Right! But where did he go?" Bulk said, "Huh?" Then Tsukasa and the others left. While that happens they went to go to the place to do pictures and Tsukasa has a list and the first is the samurai mansion. Then Kaito has met them and Tsukasa said, "Kaito..." Kaito said, "Tsukasa good to see you again." Yuusuke said, "Did you took the Origami again?" Kaito said, "Yes, but this time I took what they called it a Squidzoid." Tsukasa was confused and asked, "Squidzoid? I thought they called it Origami." Kaito laughed, "Yeah right, except looked around you this isn't the Shinkenger's world. This is another world that is similar to Dragon Knight's world." They looked and notice the difference. Then a scream came, "Hey thief! Give me back my Squidzoid!" Kaito saw him and said, "Well looks like I gotta go see ya." He runs off and Antonio came and followed him, "Hey! Stop! Come back!" He runs after him.

At the samurai mansion, Jaden and the other are busying practicing with the samurai skills. And then the detector detects the enemy. They looked at the location, Jaden said, "Looks like at the central." Kevin said, "Let's go then!" But Emily said, "But what about Antonio?" Jaden said, "He'll catch up. Now let's go!" They said, "Right!" And they went off.

Tsukasa and notices the nylongs appear out of the cracks and he said, "Well looks like they're here in this world too. But get started." As Tsukasa was about to put on the belt. They notice someone. Natsumi said, "Tsukasa! Look!" She pointed and notice 5 people appear with color clothes on them. Yuusuke said, "Hey they're wearing different clothes. Does that mean...?" Tsukasa smirked and said, "Yep, that's what they would be as Shinkengers." They notice the nylong and Kevin said, "We can take them down." Jaden said, "We better. Because I see three people over there." They notice three people who look like Asians and Mia said, "Well then let's stop them." They nodded and Jaden said, "Ready?" "Ready!" "**Samuraizers! GO GO Samurai!**" They used the symbols of the elements and and flip them and turn into the Samurai Rangers." They said the meaning, "Red Samurai Ranger ready. Blue Samurai Ranger ready. Green Samurai Ranger ready. Yellow Samurai Ranger ready. Pink Samurai Ranger ready. Rangers Together. Samurai Forever!"

They were shocked about what they said in the samurai form. Yuusuke said, "What the- They said the different words." Natsumi said, "That's because this is the different world of Shinkengers." Tsukasa said, "So they're Samurai Rangers eh? Well if they need help, they better ask." And then the Samurai Rangers fight the nylongs and then more appear again and they kept on fighting and Jaden summoned his Fire Smasher and knock all the nylong down. And all of them are now destroyed, everyone is finished and Kevin said, "Alright we did it guys!" Mike said, "Yeah! We did and Jaden destroyed them all at once. A new record." Jaden said, "Thanks. Now let's get back." They said, "Right!" But when they leave, Tsukasa took their picture and Jaden looked at him and said, "Who are you?" Tsukasa smirked and handed Jaden a card, "My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. I'm a photographer." Jaden looked at the card and said, "It even said that. So why did you took a photo of us?" Tsukasa said, "Well you see I like to take pictures of people, to show them support." Emily said, "Well that's nice of you but you should've asked us if we want our picture taken." Mike said, "Oh come on I want to see the photo. Come on photographer show me." Tsukasa said, "It's Tsukasa and the photos needs time to be printed." Jaden said, "Well thanks for photo but we don't need it. Let's go you guys." They nodded and went back.

Yuusuke said, "The Shinkengers are Samurai Rangers? What are they?" Natsumi was confused, "But this is another world without riders. How can that be here?" Yuusuke said, "Well..." Then they noticed that Tsukasa is not here, "Tsukasa?" "Tsukasa?" "Tsukasa, where are you?" Then Bulk and Spike were heading lunch, "Uncle, I don't think we can find him anywhere." Bulk said, "We must've give up. We're samurais." Then they saw a Asian guy being chased by the Fisherman, "Hey come back here, thief!" Kaito said, "Tch, that guy is stubborn like the other." Spike said, "Oh look Bulk that guy said thief does that mean that guy stole something from him?" Bulk said, "If that's true then we must get it back and return it to him. Let's go!" Spike said, "Right!" They followed him and chase after Kaito and he said, "Really this time he bought more people to help him. This country is getting out of hands."

Then the rangers went back to the mansion and Mentor Ji saw them, "Welcome back, Everyone!" Jaden said, "Yeah." Mentor asked, "But what about the Nylong?" Mike said, "Oh they're just minions but we beat them easily." Kevin said, "Mike, we're samurais, it doesn't matter if its one or more we can beat using our power." Then they had an argument and Mentor said, "You too calm down. Is there anything else there?" Emily said, "Well there is a photographer name..." Then they didn't memorize Tsukasa's name because they don't understand the name but Mia said, "Tsukasa Kadoya." They looked at Mia and Jaden said, "You memorized his name?" Mia nodded, "Yep."

But then Mentor said, "Hey where's Antonio?" Mia said, "We thought he was with you." He shook his head no, "No, He wasn't here when I looked for him." Emily was worried, "I wonder what happened to him. I'm getting worried." Mentor said, "I called him but he was busy." Mike said, "He was freaked out during Emily's party. All he said was 'The Origami... something something."

What they didn't know that Tsukasa was behind the door hearing them about their conversation and he said in his thinking, "Well well. This place is different from the Shinkengers and they were Rangers how interesting. But does have the lord and a Ji in this place but not supporting him. That's better than that world." While the others have lunch, Jaden looked a Mentor and was getting worried and thinks about something to help Mentor.

While that happens, Yuusuke and Natsumi went back to the studio while her grandfathers makes the cookies and Yuusuke said, "We're back." He said, "You're back already. I wasn't even done making the refreshments yet." Natsumi said, "Cookies again?" He said, "Well since this is the same world. I thought I can make cookies for them as well." Yuusuke said, "Them?" He answered, "Jii and the others how else?" Natsumi said, "But this world is different and they called themselves Samurai Rangers and they're not Shinkengers." They were confused.

At the place where Antonio goes fishing, Katiou stops there and looks at his treasure, "Don't worry this time I'll join your comrades and give you back to him soon." Then the Squidzoid squirts ink at him but Kaitou dodged it. Then a throwing star of a ninja was about to hit him but Kaitou dodged it as well. The one who did that was Antonio and he was upset, "I have founded you thief. Give it back!" Kaitou said, "Give what back?" Antonio said, "You know what am I talking about! The Squidzoid! Give it back!" Then Bulk and Spike saw them and he said, "Look, Spike, there he is! Let's go catch him!" Spike nodded but they stopped and noticed. Kaitou said, "You think a thief would obey and hear that? Your stubborness is too fed up." Kaito set up his gun and shows a card and was about to transforms, "**KAMEN RIDE:**" He raised to the sky and said, "Henshin!" He shoots it and transform, "**DIEND**" And now he became Kamen Rider Diend.

* * *

The next chapter would be a battle against Gold Ranger and Diend but now the differences will come soon.


	2. DiEnd Versus Gold Ranger

Kamen Rider Decade X Power Rangers Samurai Chapter 2: Antonio against Kaitou

The battle was getting started and Kaitou became Diend. Antonio was surprised, "What the... How did you become a Samurai Ranger?" Kaitou laughed, "Samurai Ranger? I told you I'm a Kamen Rider." Then Diend was using the same cards he used during the battle with Genta from Shinkenger's World, "**KAMEN RIDE: SCISSORS**" Then Antonio said, "You... Who are you? Are you a Nylong?" Kaitou said, "Ignorance is pitiful." Then he used the second, "**KAMEN RIDE: RAIA**" Then he shoots and summons them and Bulk and Spike were surprised, "Uncle Bulk! Look he summon some kind of soldiers!" Bulk said, "It's like he summons ninja! He could be a samurai!" Then they attacked Antonio but He dodged it and then he got his morpher out and said, "**Samuraizer! Gold Power!**' The gold mark sign appear and turns him into the Gold Rangers and prepares to battle, "Bearakuda Blade!" It was three against one and they battle hand in hand.

During the battle, the man named Narutaki, appear out of nowhere watching their battle and said, "It's happening again this is the second time they went but how can that be?" During the battle, at the Nylong world with Hone no Shitari watching them, "Ooh-ah-ooh who's that? I never seen that one before. I might tried to capture him and knowing who he is." Then a Nylong appear to him, "Hey Squid I'll be need of your assistance." He saw him and said, "Ooh-ah-ooh that's perfect then. I want you to check on him and stick to him. He's suspicious. But I''ll also let you to rid of him if you have a chance." The Nylong said, "Got it then." He went off and Hone no Shitari said, "Ooh-ah-ooh If he's beaten, we need to be cautious for this."

The battle is still going on and Antonio defeat Kamen Rider Scissor but then Raia whip him with his Whip Vent and Kaitou is watching him battling with Raia and then Kaito asked him a chance, "Come on now give up this treasure is mine and mine only." Antonio grabs Raia's arm and take him down but not defeated and Antonio said to him, "Not a chance that's my Squidzoid and I won't let you have it!" and then the Nylong appear and Kaitou did noticed and shoots him and he falls down and Antonio notices him, "A Nylong? What's he doing here?" Kaitou is jumped off and he said to the Nylong, "Him again? What do you want this time? I'm busy with him." He answered, "I was told to either stick to you or get rid of you so I'll do both." And then he attacks Antonio, Kaito, and Raia. Raia is now destroyed.

The Nylong came down and when he walks to him, he saw a cooler that has the Squidzoid and then Kaitou doesn't let him take it and said, "Don't even think about it!" He shoots at him. Then he counter attack him and Kaitou got near him and that Nylong took his Diendriver and shot at him and Kaitou reverted back. The Nylong was curious, "Hmmmh what is this?" Kaitou tried to stand up, "Give that... back. It's mine!" Then the Nylong pointed the gun at Kaitou and planning to kill him but then Antonio said, "Damn if I let him die I'll become the enemy. Guess I have no choice." Antonio blocked the blast but some attacked him and reverted back to normal. The Nylong was impressed, "This item is quite powerful. I'll take it!" He jumped off and escaped. Spike and Bulk were afraid and said, "Uncle Bulk this is guy is hurt should we help him?" Bulk said, "Yes but that monster has gun! Run!" THey ran away due to the fear of the gun.

Kaitou barely walks and asked him, "Wait." Nylong went away and Narutaki saw him and said, "It started again." At the samurai mansion, Tsukasa is taking pictures of the inside of the samurai mansion and knowing the difference. Then he heard a argument between Jaden and Mentor-Ji, "But Jaden I can't do that! I can't go to the hospital just because I have a back injury for a long time. I told you I'll be fine. How many times do I have to say it?" Jaden said, "But when I told you to go the hospital. You ignored me. You always complain last night. Why can't you just go?" Mentor said, "Because you need me I can take care of myself." Jaden said, "Don't try to fool me Mentor." Mentor said, "Then what about the Nylong? They can be here at any time. And I won't abandon this mansion." Jadn said, "We can take of ourselves. Just go!" Mentor said, "No, I won't go. Never." Then Jaden said something insulting to him, "Stubborn old man." Then Mentor heard it and said, " 'Old Man'? How could you say that to me? We were like a family to each other." Jaden said, "Shut it!" Jaden was mad and said, "Do what you want. From now on you're on your own. You won't be doing the Nylong search. I'll tell it to others." Mentor said, "Wait a minute. Are you saying you're letting me retire? Your own mentor?" Jaden said, "Yes, it would be a good idea to say that." Mentor has nothing to sat except this, "I understand then. If I'm not needed anymore then I'll just go to the hospital. I'll even try to make my own grave while I'm at it." Then they went seperate. Mentor went to the hospital and Jaden is going to tell the others."

Tsukasa saw him and said, " The last time I saw him, he was trying to help you isn't it?" Jaden said, "You shouldn't have come here. Just who are you?" Tsukasa said, "Well the lord seems to noticed. Well then I'll introduce myself. I'm a rider who can help you. Nice to meet you." Then Yuusuke came to the mansion with a pizza delivery and said, "Pardon me." Then Tsukasa trips him and dropped the pizza, "Ah no! I'm sorry I'll clean it up!" Then Tsukasa pulls Yuusuke out and heading outside and Jaden was confused, "Just who are those people?"

They were now outside and Tsukasa pulls him out and let's go of him and said, "Man, why would a pizza man said, 'Pardon me~' A pizza man should've said excuse me instead." Yuusuke said, "Well you went into their mansion beside you didn't asked them to let you enter." Tsukasa said, "I was trying to find out about this so called 'Samurai Rangers' with some calculated plans of mine. To know the differences of this world." Yuusuke said, "Difference? But I also want to know the difference of this world too with investigating this place." Then Yuusuke said, "But then Natsumi was nervous again." Tsukasa said, "Let me guess it's about this place is it?" Yuusuke nodded, "This is another world without Riders and she thinks there's more than just these two. By the way did you figure it out what's the difference about Shinkengers and the Samurai Rangers?" Tsukasa smirked and said, "Of course. This time the monster is called Nylongs that wanted to flood the earth. And the group that fights them is called Power Rangers Samurai. This time they don't have servants and they practice with the swords and their place is different." Yuusuke said, "Then what is this place if it has the samurai like the Shinkengers? Then what can you do in this world?" Tsukasa said, "Easy, I'll asked them to let me join them in order to fight the monster." Yuusuke said, "But can they really let you in?" Tsukasa said, "Of course I help the others in the previous world. So I can do it this time."

Then Kaito appear and he's injured, "Kaitou!" Then Kaitou saw him and said, "Tsukasa..." Tsukasa knew what happen and said, "Don't tell me... That monster took your gun again is it?" Kaitou said, "Well then you better stop him before he does it again." Yuusuke said, "But where is he?" Then the gun shots and the Nylong appear. They saw him and Yuusuke said, "It's him!" Tsukasa said, "It's the Nylong. Alright then I beat him once I'll beat him again." Yuusuke said, "But Tsukasa. You know that he has Diend's gun." Tsukasa said, "Really Kaitou? You let him steal it again?" Kaitou was quiet with nothing to say and Tsukasa laughed, "What a coincidence! First the Geodusho. Now the Nylong it's hileraous!" Yuusuke said, "Tsukasa don't laughed for this." The Nylong is getting closer and said, "I'll destroy him but first I'll destroy you." Tsukasa said, "Yuusuke, you know what do to." Yuusuke nodded and help Kaitou get up and headed to the studio, "But. This time don't let him go. Afterwards we can take back the Origami." Tsukasa is ready to fight by putting on the decadriver and put it on, showed him the card and activate, "Henshin!" "**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**" He transform while the Nylong shoots at him but Tsukasa shoots him back with his RideBooker. Then Tsukasa change his gun into a sword and fight the Nylong.

They fight and fight and the Nylong is almost losing to Decade. Then Decade show the Den-o card but said, "This one won't work. Let's try the power of Oni against Nylong." He inserted it into his driver, "**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI**" The purple flames engulfed him and turns to Hibiki and attacks him.

During the battle, at the Sanzu River World, Hone no Shitari is watching them battle and he said, "Ooh-ah-ooh Another one? What's going on here? He should be running out of Sanzu water but never stayed dry. And he can't come back here." The battle against Nylong and Decade/Hibiki and they're still battling and Tsukasa can't stop him and said, "Geez, even in Hibiki it won't help." The Nylong said, "Hmmh, looks like I don't run out of water so I'll still destroy you." He was confused, "Water? What's he talking about?" But then Tsukasa was upset, "Kaitou, that jerk. The Nylong is already the same one from the other world." Tsukasa is charging but the Nylong shoots at him and kept on shooting. Then Tsukasa jumps behind him. Then he activates his complete form, "**KUUGA, AGITO RYUKI FAIZ BLADE HIBIKI KABUTO DEN-O KIVA**" Then he press his mark and began to turn into his complete form, "**FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**" And then the Nylong went on a rage and attack him but Decade counter it and strike him and touch his Ktouch to Hibiki, "**HIBIKI KAMEN RIDE: ARMED**" The second form of hibiki appear next to decade and took out the final attack card and activate while Hibiki did the same, "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: HI-HI-HI-HI-HIBIKI**" The two swords became long and prepare to attack the Nylong with one slash. But then he used the gun to summon something to escape and then he did. Tsukasa said, "Not again!" Then he went after him but he disappeared and Tsukasa stops and took out his Ktouch and turns back to normal, "Not again. Now he'll become the Diend we fought against on Shinkenger's. And then he saw the same card that was from the Shinkengers, "This again..." Then Tsukasa said in thinking, 'How come this card is also in this world? I guess? Does it mean that I'm back to square one where we have to defeat that Nylong?' Then Tsukasa said, "Guess I'll go asked them if they need my help."

At the Hikari Studio, Yuusuke and Katiou went inside, Natsumi looked to see what's going on and then she did, "Kaitou! Did it happen again?" Yuusuke said, "Hurry and help Kaitou!" She said, "Daiki! He stole that gun did he?" Kaitou said, "How did you know?" She answered, "Well since it happen in Shinkenger's world I thought it would be the same here." But then Kaitou said, "Not again..."

At the rooftop, the Nylong laughed and said, "This is perfect. I could go on like this forever." He looked at the card, "I seen him did that I wonder if I could become that?" Then he inserted the card into the Diendriver and it said in the different sound, "_**KAMEN**_**_ RIDE_:**" Then he raised to the sky and said it slowly, "Hennnshiiin." He shot it and it said, "**_DIEND_**" It was transform the Nylong into the Nylong Rider and it was the same thing in Shinkenger's world. Then he summoned the Nylong from his suit and the Moogers have appear. Then the detector senses and Jaden said, "The Nylong appear!" They looked at the map and Kevin said, "It's at the town square." The Moogers flew down to attack and Narutaki saw them and said, "As expected from the other world. Another rider is born.

* * *

The next chapter would be the second episode with Kamen Rider Decade and Power Rangers Samurai and it would be different. So review


	3. The Truth about the Worlds

Kamen Rider Decade X Power Rangers Samurai Chapter 3: The Truth about the Worlds

**A world... with no Riders... So far on Kamen Rider Decade: The samurai rangers appeared. Tsukasa became a photographer and examine the samurai rangers and the Nylong took Diend's gun and turns to a Nylong Rider. The next episode of the chapter begins.**

At the bridge, Tsukasa is continuing taking photos of the people but then Jaden came in front and Tsukasa said, "You're in my photo." Jaden said, "I need to talk to you. Is it true that you're Decade the destroyer?" Tsukasa smirked and said, "So you listen to that man in the coat." Jaden said, "That doesn't matter I will stop you from destroying the world. I think you're a Nylong." Tsukasa said, "Well I'm not a Nylong, but I don't even want to destroy the world. But if you do want to kill me then I will kill you." They prepare with the card and the Samuraizer. They were getting into their position until Narutaki came, "Do it! Red Samurai Ranger, Eliminate Decade!" They saw him and Tsukasa said, "You again... I knew you would try to convince him to kill me." Then Narutaki asked the warning, "Many worlds that Decade barged into are now destroyed." He looked over there, "See for yourself! The Rider corruption has been made again!"

The Nylong appear as Kaijin Rider Nylong Diend and Narutaki explained, "The first Rider has now appeared in this world like the last time in Shinkenger's world and this place has no business with Riders in it and it's all your fault, Decade!" Jaden said, "Shinkengers? What's he talking about Tsukasa?" Tsukasa has nothing to say and Natsumi founded him and she saw the Nylong Rider. And Jaden is preparing to fight, "**SAMURAIZER GO GO Samurai.**" He sighed his symbol flip it and turns to Red Samurai Ranger, "Red Samurai Ranger Ready!" The Nylong Rider summons the Moogers and Jaden used the disc and throws it at them and returns to his sword and begans to fight them. Tsukasa was about to used the card but Narutaki interrupted him with the warning, "Don't you understand anything? This world is the same as Shinkengers so it will remove you as well." Natsumi heard him and Jaden still fights and the Nylong Rider shoots at him but Jaden blocks it and attack all the Moogers and began to attack the Nylong Rider. He was about to slash him but the gun was near his face and Jaden dodge it as Narutaki continues the warning to Decade, "Not just these two worlds, you remember what I told you about being a foreign body. They wanted to reject you. Don't you see? You need to end your journey or else! I told you to disappear so every world would be saved."

Then Narutaki disappeared and Natsumi was worried, "Tsukasa." Tsukasa thinks, 'Does that mean the Samurai Rangers won't need me." Then Jaden used his sword, "**SPIN SWORD! FIRE SMASHER****!**' He slashed the Moogers and Diend but they were destroyed and he was not. The Nylong Rider ran off and Jaden was back to himself, "It's true that all this time something happen to this world ever since you came. He was no longer a Nylong anymore." Tsukasa said, "Yep it happen again." Jaden said, "That man mention it happen in Shinkenger's world what does he mean by that?" Tsukasa said, "That this world isn't the only world that has samurai." Jaden said, "Just... what are you?" Tsukasa said, "I told you, I'm a Rider. But I'm a passing through one." Then Antonio said, "So you too a Rider?" He charged at him and Tsukasa dodged it and Antonio fell down. Jaden said, "Antonio?" Antonio was angry at him, "You Rider Freak! So you were friends with that thief? Give me back my Squidzoid! Where have you taken it?" Tsukasa said, "I never touch the squid beside I'm not friends with him." Antonio said, "Don't lie to me!" Jaden grabbed him, "Stop he's not the guy you were looking for." Antonio said, "All the passing through Riders are the same! Then you better not pass through! Why are you here for?" Natsumi came and yelled at them, "Hey! Tsukasa didn't take it. You can't accused him like that! Because I know where he is." Antonio said happily, "Really? Show me!" They went to the Hikari Studio but then Mike saw them and heard everything, "So this world would be destroyed? I better call the others." He calling the others at the mansion.

At the Hikari Studio, Yuusuke is trying to bandaged Kaitou but did it mistaked, "Oh sorry." Jaden, Antonio, Tsukasa, and Natsumi went in and Natsumi said, "There he is." And Antonio said, "There you are! You thief!" Jaden grabbed him and said, "Calm down!" Mentor and Natsumi's Grandfather were making cookies and he saw them, "Oh guest." and Antonio said, "Let go, Jaden! I'm going to give him a piece of my mine." Mentor looked and said, "Jaden? Oh no I'm not supposed to be seen!" He hides himself and can't be seen.

At the Samurai Mansion, the others were wondering about where's Jaden. Kevin said, "Where's Jaden? He should've been here by now." Emily said, "I don't understand he was with us." Mia said, "And where's Mike? Isn't he with us?" Mike came back and said, "Hey guys." Kevin said, "Where have you been?" Emily said, "We were worried what took you?" Mike said, "I'm sorry but I know where Jaden's at." Mia said, "Really?" Mike explained what he heard during the battle and Emily said, "You mean Jaden will be kill too?" Mike nodded and Kevin said, "Then let's go help him!" Mike said, "Follow me!" They followed Mike to the Hikari Studio.

At the Studio, Jaden and Antonio sat down and Yuusuke asked Kaitou, "Kaitou! Show them where is the Origami thing. Give it back to them!" Kaitou said, "Nope." Yuusuke said, "Oh come on Kaitou! Don't get stubborn in this!" Jaden said, "Hold on." He looked at Kaitou, "How about an exchange then? That gun is your isn't it. And it was taken by a Nylong. We'll get it back for you." Antonio said, "Oh I get it. Then we can exchange the Squidzoid with..." Then Kaitou interrupted him and said, "No way!" Antonio said, "Oh come on!" Kaitou stands up, "Well I better leave. See ya!" Antonio blocks the exit, "You're not going anywhere." Then the others came, Kevin said, "Jaden!" and Emily said, "Jaden, you're okay!" Jaden said, "You guys... What are you doing here?" Kevin said, "Mike said that the Kamen Riders were going to killed you and destroyed the world!" Yuusuke said, "Whaa?" Mike said, "Wel I heard it from the guy with the brown coat and he said about the destruction of world because of Decade." Mia said, "We were worried if they were here to destroyed the world." Kaitou said, "You're all correct." He walks to Tsukasa, "Because he's the destroyer." He took the camera and said, "And this is the bomb for completely destroying the world for the existence to disappeared." He throws it to Kevin and they screamed and they were afraid and Jaden said, "Don't believe him." Then Emily pushed him to the couch. Then her grandfather was counting how many coffees for them. Then Tsukasa said, "That's not a bomb! It's just a camera!" Kevin said, "Really? And why should I believe you?" Tsukasa said, "Believe it then!" They were arguing and Kaitou walks out to the door and Antonio said, "I'm not letting you get away!" He follows him.

Jaden asked Emily, "Emily... please let me go..." Then Emily pushed him down more and said, "No, Jaden! We can't let you be destroyed." They still argued and then Natsumi stops them, "Stop it now! All of you!" She remembers what Narutaki said during the battle with the Nylong Rider and she said, "Why? Do you people also believe that Rider shouldn't exist in this world? Including Decade? Is it possible for Tsukasa to exist here?" They were quiet and Natsumi said, "It's just the previous world they don't think Riders should exist but they accept it! So why can't you?" They were worried and Yuusuke said, "Natsumi." She ran off to the photo copy. She was sad for that. But then she saw the photos from the worlds they been into.

Kaitou was at the bridge and he pulled out the cooler with the Squidzoid in it. Then Antonio came and said, "Hey!" They were about to arguing but then the Nylong Rider came and attacked the people. Kaitou said, "Wow that's one big trouble there." He looked at Antonio, "The people need you but you need to have a choice to either chasing me or saving the people from the Nylong? You are the Samurai Rangers who fight for justice." Antonio was upset but he have no choice as he left he said to him, "I'll get my Squidziod back soon!" Kaitou smiled and he putted out the cooler and taking it with him.

At the Studio, everyone was deciding if they do need the Riders to help but then Jaden received the call from Antonio and said, "Yes?" Antonio explained about the enemy, "The Nylong Rider?" Antonio said, "I'll stall him but hurry and help." Jaden said, "Got it, we'll come to help you soon. Just hang on." Jaden saw the camera that Kevin holds and returns it to him and said to him, "You would've asked us to help you but we can't leave this world. Let's go." They went outside to fight the Nylong Rider and Emily said, "We're sorry for the trouble." Mike said, "Come on let's go." They left. Yuusuke asked, "Should we help them like the last time?" Tsuskasa said, "They're the protectors of the world beside they're not Shinkengers." Yuusuke said, "I know but this is important we can help them anytime don't we?" Tsukasa said, "Maybe their many worlds than just Samurai Rangers and Shinkengers."

At the photo copy, Natsumi was sad for the things she said including Tsukasa. But then Antonio was battling the Nylong Rider but he shot at him and Antonio fell out. Then the others came, "Antonio, you alright?" Antonio said, "What took you guys?" "Red Samurai Ranger Ready! Blue Samurai Ranger Ready! Green Samurai Ranger Ready! Yellow Samurai Ranger Ready! Pink Samurai Ranger Ready! Gold Samurai Ranger Ready! Rangers Together! Samurai Forever." Then the Nylong Rider is setting to two cards that are Kaijin from the Riders and activate them, "_**KAIJIN RIDE: MOOSE **__**FANGIRE**_" "_**KAIJIN RIDE: EAGLE UNDEAD**_" He shoots and summons the Kaijin and they attack and Mike said, "Whoa, what are they?" Jaden said, "These must be the monster form the other worlds of the Riders." They attack and fight with three enemies. Two Kaijin and one Nylong Rider.

* * *

That concludes part one of Kamen Rider Decade and Power Rangers Samurai the next chapter will come soon.


	4. The Final Battle Rangers and Rider Unite

Kamen Rider Decade X Power Rangers Samurai Chapter 4: The FInal Battle Against The Nylong Diend. Rangers and Riders Together. They are united

The battle against the Samurai Rangers with the Nylong Rider and the two Kaijin. Mike and Mia were fighting against the Eagle Undead. Emily and Kevin were fighting against the Moose Fangire and Emily said, "What are they?" They continue fighting. Jaden and Antonio were against the Nylong Rider but somehow they can't stop them.

At the Hikari Studio, Yuusuke has been thinking and decided, "I'll help them in Shinkengers, I'll help them the Samurai Rangers! I'll be going." Yuusuke went to help the others and then Natsumi's grandfather came with the coffee and said, "Well here you go.. huh? Don't tell it happen again. I just came with the coffee." Mentor came too and he said, "Mister, I can't thank you enough. I apologize for them." He said, "But aren't those your children?" Mentor answered, "Well no. But they do like that." He said, "Then please. Have some coffee for the children too." Mentor said, "Alright then." He looked at him, "So his job is to protect the home while the others battle." Tsukasa said, "It doesn't matter. He only does is wanting to help." Mentor said, "No. He's calm and I looked up to him. But when I did that, it didn't work. They are risking everything to help everybody. That's why they're the Samurai Rangers. They might not return but they can come back. But when they left, I have nothing to do. Do I have to wait for them to come back? Do I have to be patience for this?"

Then Tsukasa remembers the argument between Jaden and Mentor and he can't forget that day. Then Tsukasa is replacing film with the other. During the battle the Rangers were helpless until Yuusuke came and transform, "Henshin!" He tranformed in Kuuga and kicks at the Nylong Rider. He said to them, "I came to help you. But if I'm not needed then.." Kevin said, "No. We can accept you help for the time being." They got their position and they charged each other and the Samurai Rangers and Kuuga got them but the Nylong Rider was enraged and attack them with multi-shot as they felled out of the building.

At the studio, Tsukasa was done replacing his film and he took a picture of Mentor and said to him, "I guess being patience is all you need." Mentor looked at Tsukasa knowing what he means, "If someone's patience, then that place will be that place. That's what I told to the other Mentor from the Shinkengers." Mentor said, "Shinkengers?" Tsukasa said, "You'll meet them soon. Anyway you may have send them off, but they will return again. To the place where they belong." Natsumi came out of the photo copy and heard about what Tsukasa said, "Tsukasa." Tsukasa said,"Right! I guess it's time to help them even if this world doesn't need Riders. Good timing!" He went off to go and help the others. Then Natsumi's grandfather came and asked Mentor, "Ji, will you come and make cookies for them and your children?" Mentor said, "Cookies?" He nodded, "They'll like it when they return. Come come." He asked him and Mentor agreed.

At the battle, the Samurai Rangers and Kuuga were almost defeating and can't stop them including the Nylong Rider. Two Kaijin were about to attack until the motorcycle appear and attack them. It was Tsukasa who stop them and said, "Well, this is going to be interesting. I never thought you can summon Kaijins." Yuusuke noticed he's here, "Tsukasa!" Tsukasa said to them, "Even if this world doesn't need Riders. Then I, Kadoya Tsukasa ... will be need in this world!" He puts on the belt and showed the card and transforms, "Henshin!" He inserted into his driver, "**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**" He transform to Kamen Rider Decade and then he took out his RideBooker and turns it to the gun and shoots at them. And he said, "As stubborn as always." They were charging again as they did as well. But this time, Tsukasa and Jaden were against Nylong Rider. Kevin, Emily, and Yuusuke were against the Eagle Undead. And Mike, Mia, and Antonio were attacking Moose Fangire. Then Tsukasa said to Jaden, "Lord. If you don't return and win. Mentor will cry." Jaden said, "How did you...?" They continuing fighting and Tsukasa continues talking, "Being stubborn is Mentor's fight, right? He was trying to protect you and your place to return, after all." Jadne said, "Yeah, I knew that." They blocked the Nylong's attack and Jaden said, "Tsukasa, I don't think you really are a destroyer." Tsukasa said, "Based on?" Jaden answered, "Nothing." He slashed the Rider and said, "You can called it wisdom or instinct of a Samurai. I don't know about other worlds than this one, but we have no rule about driving you out." Tsukasa said, "I appreciate, but this world needs you more than I do. After all, I'm a passing through Kamen Rider. Then the Nylong Rider inserted a Rider card in his gun and shoots it, "_**KAMEN** **RIDE:**_" They were about to attack and he summoned the Rider, "**_BLADE_**" Now they did their battle position, "**Red Samurai Ranger, Ready! Blue Samurai Ranger, Ready! Yellow Samurai Ranger, Ready! Green Samurai Ranger, Ready! Pink Samurai Ranger, Ready! Gold Samurai Ranger, Ready! Rangers together, Samurai Forever! Kamen Rider Decade. Kamen Rider Kuuga. We are the Kamen Riders. Rangers and Riders Unite." **but this time Kamen Rider Blade is against Decade and Red Samurai Ranger.

At the studio, Natsumi's grandfather and Mentor were making cookies and He's teaching Mentor how to make them. Natsumi watches them as she thinks about her past when she comes home. Then Natsumi decides to help them as well. But she doesn't care if Tsukasa has a world or not, she can help him continuing with the journey. Mike, Mia, and Antonio did their weapons attack and defeated Moose Fangire as he turns to broken glass and exploded into pieces. Next Kevin, Emily, and Yuusuke was about to throw their weapons and Kuuga was about to used his Rider Kick on him and they destroyed the Eagle Undead. Then Tsukasa took out his Ktouch and used the code, "**KUUGA AGITO RYUKI FAIZ BLADE HIBIKI KABUTO DEN-O KIVA**" Then he pushed his mark and turns to his complete form. Then Decade pushed the mark of blade as Nylong Rider inserted his Final Attack card, "**BLADE KAMEN RIDE: KING**" Then Kamen Rider Blade King Form has appeared then he inserted the card, "_**FINAL ATTACK **__**RIDE**_**:" **Tsukasa inserted Blade's final attack, "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: BL-BL-BL-BLADE**" and then Kamen Rider Blade was about to used his Lighting Slash until the Royal Straight Flush stops them and then Decade inserted Blade's Final Form, "**FINAL FORM RIDE: BL-BL-BL-BLADE**" Jaden spins his sword into the Fire Smasher and Kamen Rider Blade turns to the sword for Jaden to use. Then the card he has appears now for something Tsukasa would used, "Let's do this." Jaden nodded, "Right." Tsukasa inserted to his driver, "**ATTACK RIDE:**" The Nylong Rider was about to shoot them but then Jaden and Tsukasa swings their sword, "**FIRE SMASHER**" and defeated him. They camed to them and Tsukasa gave Jaden back his spin sword.

But then the Nylong grew and Jaden said, "We better stop him." Tsukasa said, "Then you better get started." Yuusuke said, "Huh aren't we going to help them?" Tsukasa said, "Here's something easy. You guys just make him tired and I'll defeat him." Emily said, "But how?" Tsukasa answered, "With my power of course." Jaden said, "Alright let's do it!" They set down their megazoid, "**LION FOLDING ZOID. APE FOLDING ZOID. DRAGON FOLDING ZOID. TURTLE FOLDING ZOID. BEAR FOLDING ZOID.**" They change to their megamode, "**MEGAMODE POWER.**" Their swords has change and they went into their megazoid including Antonio's, "**SAMURAI MEGAZOID. We are** **united.**" Then Antonio got on his Lobsterzoid, "**LOBSTER MEGAZOID**" he change to south mode. And then they attack but then the Nylong Riders shoots then and they were helpless and Kevin said, "We have to defeat him!' Jadens aid, "No! We need him to get tired so Tsukasa does his attack." Mike said, "But will it help?" Jaden nodded and then Antonio said, "Come on! For Squidzoid!" Then he does his attack and the Nylong Rider is almost defeated and Jaden gave Tsukasa the signal, "Do it Tsukasa!" Tsukasa nodded and used his Ktouch, "**HIBIKI KAMEN RIDE: ARMED**" He summoned Hibiki and used his final attack, "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: HI-HI-HI-HIBIKI**" Their swords became long and slashed the Nylong Rider. The Nylong Rider lost and he was defeated. They cheered and was happy that he was defeated

The gun was left when the Nylong was defeated and Kaitou came and said, "Tsukasa, thanks for getting back for me again." He smiled and Yuusuke said, "Katiou!" When Kaitou was about to get his driver, Antonio took it and said, "Let's make the exchange now, or I'll turn you to the police. Now give me back the Squidzoid!" Kaitou was mad, "You little..." Tsukasa said, "Come on Kaitou. Just do it. You have no choice." Then Kaitou agreed and gave him back his Squidzoid for the Diendriver and Antonio said, "Yes! I got it back! Let's get back." Mia said, "Yeah, Mentor is waiting for us there." Kevin said, "Come on Jaden, let's go home." They were about to leave when Tsukasa said, "Wait a minute." They turned back and Tsukasa came to them and handed Jaden of one of his cards and said to them, "Something to remember me by. Besides this is something that belongs to you." Yuusuke and Tsukasa left and Jaden looked at the card as the others looked too. Kevin said, "What did he give you?" The card became normal and the rift shows the Shinkenger as they saw them. The others saw them too and Mike said, "Whoa look at that!" Mia said, "Who are they?" Jaden smiled and said, "Those are the Shinkengers." Emily said, "Shinkengers?" Jaden nodded, "Yes, those are the ones who are the samurai and their family did the same." ShinkenRed demorphed to Takeru and said to Jaden, "So you're the new samurai rangers. I think some day we can meet again soon." They disappeared back to their world and Antonio said, "What is he talking about?" Jaden said, "Guess he means that someday I get to learn about samurai when I meet him again." They nodded and they went back to the mansion.

At the Samurai Mansion, Mentor was waiting for them and saw them, "Jaden, everyone!" Jaden said, "We returned." Mentor was happy and said, "Welcome back!" He showed the others the cookies with faces as themselves. They were happy with that. At the studio, Natsumi was waiting for them and Tsukasa said, "Natsumi. Looks like you're waiting for me." Natsumi said, "Welcome home. I also waited for you to return, Tsukasa. You remember what I said in the Shinkengers but no matter what world you're in to?" Tsukasa said, "Yeah it was nice for you to help me." They got the photo of this world and it was different and Yuusuke said, "Maybe someday, the Shinkengers would help them soon." Tsukasa said, "I hope so besides there could be more than just the Samurai Rangers." Yuusuke said, "Well I hope so too." Then Natsumi said, "Here it is." She came with cookies but this time they're different. Tsukasa said, "What is this?" He looked at the cookie, "You gotten too much talent when it comes to baking." Natsumi said, "That's not true." As Tsukasa took a bite he said, "This flavor is much better than the other you did." Natsumi said, "So you think I didn't do it well." Kival said, "Oh this is better now! This time it has mine!" He said, "Well I did it after all beside you were cranky with the cookie." Then Kivala slaps him, "How dare you insult me about the cookie?!" He said, "Hey calm down." Then he touch the chain and it showed the next world. The next world is Black and Black RX. They looked at it and they're preparing for the next world.

* * *

And that's done for this story. So how do you like it? Give me a review please give me one


End file.
